Street Sharks Remake
Street Sharks is an upcoming animated television series based on the franchise of the same name and a reboot of the Street Sharks television series. Later, the Street Sharks teamed up with the Dino Vengers and then the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and the show became "Ninja Turtles Featuring Street Sharks and Dino Vengers". Plot Characters 'Bolton Family' *'John Bolton/Ripster' (voiced by Benjamin Diskin) - Turns into a humanoid Great White Shark. He is the smartest, the leader, and oldest of the four brothers who enjoys creating inventions. He has taken up most of his knowledge and skills from his father. He is also an avid pool player. In the first episode of the show, John rides a motorbike. *'Clint Bolton/Jab' (voiced by Nolan North) - Turns into a humanoid Hammerhead Shark. He enjoys boxing and appears to have some talent with mechanics and uses his head as a battering ram. *'Robert "Bobby" Bolton, Jr./Streex' (voiced by Greg Cipes) - Turns into a humanoid Tiger Shark. He is always shown wearing his rollerblades and appears to enjoy parachuting and snowboarding and later plays drums professionally. He is named after the purple streaks on his body. In the toy line, he was originally called "Blades" for his skills as a rollerblader. *'Coop Bolton/Big Slammu' (voiced by Dave Wittenberg) - Turns into a humanoid Whale Shark, he is the strongest and youngest of the four. He is also a football player in high school. In the first episode, he uses a skateboard and his most prominent maneuver is the "Seismic Slam" in which he may shake or crack the ground with his fists. *'Dr. Robert Bolton' (voiced by Paul Eiding) - Turns into a humanoid Basking Shark 'Dr. Piranoid and his Seaviates' *'Dr. Luther Paradigm' (voiced by Neil Kaplan (as Paradigm, Piranoid (future self) and Iguanoid) and Kirk Thronton (as Piranoid)) - A university professor and the primary antagonist of the series. He is easily identified by his metal eyepatch and later by a giant yellow robotic exoskeleton, with offensive capabilities including the ability to fire harpoons. In the second episode, Dr. Paradigm is injected with piranha DNA meant for the Street Sharks who nicknamed him Dr. Piranoid. Afterwards, Paradigm's face assumes inhuman attributes at moments of strong emotion. When in public, Dr. Paradigm wears a robe to hide his exoskeleton. When Dr. Bolton defeated Dr. Piranoid to rescue a captive mutant crocodile and damaged his armor, it was shown that parts of his body was fish-like. During episodes featuring the Dino-Vengers, Dr. Paradigm injected himself with iguana DNA which was given to him by the Raptors instead of Velociraptor DNA and was renamed Dr. Iguanoid as a result. He has since helped out the Raptors with their plots. *'Slobster' (voiced by John DiMaggio) - An anthropomorphic monster lobster created by injecting a lobster with the DNA of Genghis Khan and Captain Thomas Blood et al. *'Slash' (voiced by Steven Blum) - A swordfish injected with the DNA of villains like Genghis Khan and Captain Thomas Blood. Thus, he becomes an anthropomorphic fish with a drill bit on its nose who speaks in a hissing lisp. Slash is usually defeated by immobilization of his nasal drill. *'Killamari' (voiced by Kirk Thornton) - An anthropomorphic squid able to project natural "spears" or "harpoons" from his mouth and the many suckers covering his body. In the episode "Lone Shark," he almost kills Jab with his poison. Lena and Bends concoct an anti-venom which has since reduced his threat. *'Mr. Cunneyworth/Repteel' (voiced by Matthew Mercer) - An aged owner of a run-down hotel who turns into a moray/electric eel hybrid. As Repteel, he feeds on electricity and shoots miniature eels (also charged with electricity) from his hands and wears a special pack to store energy. *'Markham O'Hire/Chompgar' (voiced by Cam Clarke) - A dim-witted street thug with an Australian accent who turns into a humanoid Alligator Garfish. *'Luminatic '(voiced by Colin Murdock) - An anthropomorphic anglerfish. His name is a combination of the words: "luminescence" and "lunatic" *'Shrimp Louie' (voiced by R. Martin Klein) - A mutated shrimp and one of Paradigm's later Seaviates. He is not very strong, is quite the coward, and his primary weapons are big blaster guns. *'Tentakill' (voiced by Wally Wingert) - A biped creature of unknown origins and species, first seen in the episode "Sir Shark-a-Lot" as Paradigm's newest weapon. It is incapable of speech, shows limited intelligence, and was not utilized often. *'Terrortooth '(Voiced by Brian Drummond) An anthropomorphic Megalodon. Who serves as Dr. Paradigm's very own "Street Shark". He was created when Dr Paradigm traveled back in time and grabbed a Megalodon from Cenozoic Era and modified it. He's the biggest and strongest of Dr Paradigm's minions. Allies *'Lena Mack' (voiced by Kate Higgins) *'Bends' (voiced by Benjamin Diskin) *'Angie Bailey/Fina' (voiced by Cindy Robinson) - John's girlfriend and love interest who turns into a humanoid Bull Shark *'Jets Taylor/Moby Lick' (voiced by Sam Riegel) - Turns into a humanoid Killer Whale, he later broke free of Paradigm's mind control and became an ally of the Street Sharks. Moby Lick has a long prehensile tongue (the source of his name), great strength, and the ability to inhale water and expel it through his blowhole; and later demonstrated the ability to communicate with other killer whales. In "Shark Hunt", it is revealed that Moby became an eco-conservationist in the Everglades National Park. *'Melvin Kresnik/Rox' (voiced by Quinton Flynn) - Turns into a humanoid Mako Shark, Rox continues as a rock star (explaining his altered form as a costume) and remains a friend of the Sharks. *'El Swordo' (voiced by Dave Wittenberg) - Turns into a humanoid Swordfish *'Dr. Terrence "Terry" Morton/Mantaman' (voiced by Sam Riegel) - Turns into an alien/manta ray hybrid *'Croco' (voiced by Dave Fennoy) - Croco is the only one of Street Sharks' allies to have originally been animal. He is very similar to Leatherhead of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. *'Dino Vengers' *'Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles' Other antagonists *'Bully Rhino' (voiced by Eric Bauza) - Turns into a rhinoceros/human hybrid. He is also similar to the Rhino of the Spiderman. *'Anton Penguin' (voiced by Kirk Thornton) - Turns into a humanoid Emperor Penguin. He is also similar to the Penguin of the Batman. *'Malcolm Medusa' (voiced by Neil Kaplan) *'Clammando' (voiced by Liam O'Brien) - Turns into a mutant clam/human hybrid. *'Maximillian Greco' - An aged mafioso who blackmails Dr. Paradigm into gene-slamming him with the DNA of a rhinoceros (upon its nosehair samples being obtained) and the DNA of a desert tortoise. This granted Greco the strength of a rhinoceros and the longevity of a desert tortoise which rejuvenated Greco to half his real age. He later resurfaced as the owner of a casino. ** Zeus and Apollo (vocal effects provided by D. Kevin Williams) - Maximillian Greco's pet chihuahuas. Like their owner, they were also genetically enhanced by Dr. Paradigm. *The Raptors *The Foot Clan **'Oroku Saki/The Shredder' **'Karai' **'Bebop' **'Rocksteady' **'Tokka' **'Rahzar' **'Foot Ninjas' Category:Street Sharks Category:TMNT Category:Extreme Dinosaurs Category:Science Fiction Category:Science fantasy Category:Action/Adventure Category:Drama Category:Comedy Category:Mystery